Tale of the Peverell Heirs
by BleedingDawn
Summary: Sia is an ordinary girl - with an extraordinary life! What about this mysterious prophecy? And her remembering people she's never met before? Will she or any of her new friends come out of this alive!


This is my first fic, I hope you like it! I've tried relly hard and really improved my writing over my last attempt, Konoko has no place in this tale! Thank you very much to Wishie for reading this, I know you don't really mean its crap! Please read and review!!!!! This is all AU after book 5 but takens some concepts and ideas from the final two, hence the title.

*

I stood, staring at the unadorned wall in front of me. What the hell is this? I wondered. Nonplussed, I tossed my long black hair out of my eyes and turned to my foster father; he had taken care of me since I was eleven, and it seemed o me that he always had the answers.

But he too, looked completely confused. I glanced at my watch. It was already 10:52! How was I supposed to get onto the platform if I couldn't even find it!

"David!" I turned to my foster father, "What do we do!"

He frowned, but replied with his thick Australian accent that always made her feel better. He was so chilled, he made a great dad, especially in comparison with....I shook my head and concentrated with the problem at hand.

"I don't know; the letter just said to go to Kings' Cross Station." David was saying. He had taken on his thinking pose that I knew so well. In worry I gripped at my obsidian stone necklace.

"Well," I said perkily, decideding to do something useful, "I'll go find someone to help us!" I glanced around the packed station, trains and people all bustling around us. It was enough to make you claustrophobic! Just as I was about to go find someone to help us, a girl with tangled dark blonde hair walked past. She had on muggles clothes, but she had a case like mine ad also an owl in a cage. I grinned. Maybe she would know the way onto the platform!

"Excuse me!" I shouted. Instantly I was struck at how familiar she looked, even though I was sure that I had never even seen her before this moment. She had large silvery blue eyes that seemed trapped in another world and pale skin, as though she never saw the sun. And was that....? Yes! The girl had radishes as earrings!. I was intrigued to say the least.

"Yes....?" she queried dreamily, as if she was away with the fairies. I grinned, she seemed just the sort of person I would get on with.

"Erm, excuse me, I'm Sia Beaumont and I'm a new student at Hogwarts this year."

The girl quirked up her eyebrows.

"I'm going to be in sixth year, but I'm afraid I don't know how to get on to the platform," I gestured at the wall and finished apologetically "I was wondering if you could help us as I think I might miss the train, and that would make a bad impression..."realising I was babbling, so I stopped before I embarrassed myself more.

"Oh," the girl said. "My name's Luna. All you have to do to get onto the platform is walk through the wall. But watch out for the Nargles." With that she went off, pushing her trolley, and just as she said walked through the wall.

I stared after her while David gaped. "Well," he said, recovering himself, "That's certainly a .....novel...way to hide from muggles. I quickly agreed.

"Shall we try it?" I asked, fear giving way to excitement. He nodded, and together we pushed my trolley through the wall.

And stepped out into wonderland!

The station was bustling with every kind of noise. People shouting heartfelt goodbyes, animals whining, fussing parents, arguing children – everything seemed louder and more intense. As the smoke and water vapour cleared, we saw our first glimpse of the train that would take me too my new school. It was a vast red engine, beautiful and shining.

David turned to me and smiled. I knew that the train was about to leave and I wouldn't see him for a long time. I was going to miss him so much! I launched myself into his arms and hugged him tighter than I ever had before. He laughed and stroked my hair as though I was a little kid, but I didn't complain.

"Do I have to go?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Yes." He said simply." You need to make friends your own age; it will be good for you. I could continue to teach you, but you'll learn more at Hogwarts and – " He held me at arm's length – "You'll be safe. And that is all that matters to me."

I grumbled, but hugged him again tightly. After all this was for my own good, wasn't it? We dragged my trunk onto the train, and I stood at the window, waving at David as he disappeared into the distance.

*Tale of the Peverell Heirs*

I stood, looking back at the station as it slowly grew smaller and smaller until it vanished entirely. Then I turned around and with a sigh dragged my trunk along the corridor. I glanced in several compartments, but they were all full, until I came to one that only had two other occupants; the girl who showed me how to get onto the platform and a nerdy looking boy.

I opened the door, and they both looked at me. I raised my hand in a wave "Hi. You helped me get on the platform, do you mind if I sit here?" They both shook their heads and Luna shuffled over so I could sit next to her. Once again I was struck at how familiar she looked.

The boy introduced himself as Neville. I said hi shyly, I wasn't really used to boys and people because David had brought me up from eleven just in his big old house in the country. It was a wonderful place, and full of magical creatures, but it was so isolated I had met very few people.

Neville looked curiously at me. I knew he was going to ask questions, but before he could open his mouth, four people walked into the room. It was two girls and two boys who the other two greeted like old friends, which I guessed they probably were.

One of the girls had busy brown hair. She had a bookish, intelligent look about her. I guessed she was clever and probably serious. The other looked any but. She had bright red hair, and a flighty, party girl look going on. The tallest boy looked alot like her, so I guessed they must be siblings. The last boy, well, even I recognised him. The black hair and green eyes, the lightning bolt scar – It was Harry Potter of course. I didn't mention it because she thought it would be rude.

"Who's she?" The ginger girl asked. She pointed and I thought it was a bit rude really.

"We were just about to find out Ginny."Said Neville calmly he said to the ginger, who must have been Ginny.

The four new arrivals took their seat around the cabin looking curious. I was startled and surprised when Harry Potter sat next to me. He turned to me and asked, "So what's your name?"

"Yes," the bushy haired girl asked expectantly, "And why are you here? Hogwarts usually doesn't get transfer students.

I blushed at being the centre of attention, I really didn't like it since...well......but I answered her question anyway.

"I'm Sia Beaumont, and I've been homeschooled since I was eleven. My foster father thought that it would be good if I got to meet some people my own age, and cos he knows Prof. Dumbledore, he agreed to let me come in as a sixth year."

"Hey, that's the same year as us!" Neville noted.

"Not me and Luna." Ginny sniffed disdainfully.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a Gryffindor prefect," the bush haired girl stuck her hand under my nose and I shook it gingerly. "That's Ron, she pointed at the ginger boy, "Ginny, and Harry."

Harry smiled at her. "Do you know what house you wanna be in?" he asked.

I shook my head; I didn't know anything about houses. For the rest of the afternoon, they spent their time explaining to me about Hogwarts and then we played lots of games of exploding snap.

Luna told me all about Ravenclaw and how it was for clever people. Although I like Luna, that didn't seem like the place for me. She also told me about how people bullied her for being strange. Snorting, I said that I didn't think she was strange, she was interesting! Everyone looked t me in surprise, Harry especially. When I caught his eye, he smiled at me. I looked quickly away.

Me and Luna talked lots about unusual creature, and it turned out we were very alike, we were going to be friends.

We were in the middle of a discussion about the lesser spotted dingbat when Hermione cut in "Luna," she said with a long suffering sigh, "They don't exist."

"Actually," I said, a bit annoyed that she would put down my friend, "They do, I have evidence of them. I helped my foster father capture the first live one a few years ago. Maybe you should keep up with current affairs." Hermione sat with her mouth wide open, before saying meekly, "Wow, I didn't know that, sorry Luna and Sia."

Ginny stood up "That was mean, how was Hermione supposed to know that!?"

"Well," I said, "I get the feeling that's she is very intelligent, so I was surprised she didn't know it!"

"Ginny, don't be mean!" said Harry "Sia's new, go easy on her!" Ginny growled but sat down arms folded. From then on, I knew we wouldn't be friends.

Finally the train got to Hogwarts. It was raining very heavily.

"Were do you think I should go?" I asked Luna, who was making her way up to some coaches that I saw were led by strange skeletal horse. I identified them as threstrals and shuddered. They were harmless but creepy; I only liked the ones I was used to back home!

Luna looked at me seriously with her beautiful moony eyes and said, "Maybe you should go and see Hagrid, he takes care of new students." I thanked her and gave her a quick hug. As I left I saw a tear slowly trickle down her cheek.

Hagrid said that I should go with the first years so I did. The journey across the lake was dangerous, but I got us through it.

Waves lashed up and wind howled in my ear louder than I'd ever heard! The littlest girl on my boat, Jen, almost fell overboard, but I managed to grab the back off her robes and fling her back into the boat. However, it was a close call. They all sobbed, but I dried their tears and tried encourage them.

The three kids in my boat adored me; I hoped I would see them again! As we walked up the steps, a strict looking witch in a green robe and hat came and took us to the great hall. She looked very stately and I instantly respected her.

"Now!" she said, getting everyone's attention. She stood tall and straight like a women carved of stone. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Very soon you will enter into the Great Hall and be sorted into your houses. They will like a family for you, and if you are good you will get points for them." Then she frowned "If you are bad you will lose them, and that would make your house unhappy with you. The houses are ; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff!"

I was pondering this when she came up to me and said; "Because you are new, you will be sorted after the first year, wait out here until I call you!" I nodded my thanks and she smiled. This made me happy, as she seemed like a person who didn't smile a lot. I was glad she liked me! David would be happy I was making a good start!

Finally, all the little kids had gone into the Great Hall, and Professor McGonagall came and got me.

"Be calm when we get in, a lot of people will be looking at you." She told me quietly. I smiled, but on the inside I was panicking. Would I have to perform!? Do something spectacular for them to sort me?! What happened to Hogwarts rejects?

Too soon, the doors were opening and I was surrounded by a sea expectant faces, terrifying in the candlelight. I sought out Luna's face, and she gave me an encouraging if dreamy smile. That made all the difference, and I walked the rest of the distance up the hall with confidence. In front of the teachers table was....a hat on a stool. It was filthy, but it was obvious that I was supposed to wear it.

Just as I picked it up, she noticed that the man who was obviously the headmaster, Dumbledore, looking at ME intently as though he recognised me. But then the hat was over my eyes, and all was black.

"Well," a voice suddenly said. With a restrained yelp I realised that it was the hat. Talking to me! "Yes, I can talk; the Hogwarts founders put their brains into me!" Wow, I thought, that must have been advanced magic. Not surprising, considering they founded Hogwarts. Meanwhile, the hate was poking in my head, which was unpleasant.

"Oh dear, you've had a rough life!" He commented. "Well, let's see where you belong then! Brave, definitely. You've got brains, certainly, but is the life of a scholar for you? Loyalty and hardworking, true, but not one of all the rest for sure. Cunning, although you've pushed that trait down, but little ambition. Shame. You could be great you know."

I shuddered, I didn't want to be great, I wanted to be normal. Being special had caused me no end of problems.

"Hmmm" The hat sniffed as though offended and for a second reminded me of Ginny. I could have laughed if I hadn't been so scared! "Well, I have to say that all your qualities apart from courage are lacking something that would make you perfect for that house. So.....Gryffindor it must be!"

There was a cheer from the Gryffindor table as I got off the stool and walked to the table with a massive grin. But as I passed the Slytherin table...it was strange, but a boy with slate grey eyes and white blonde hair caught my eye, and there was a flash of recognised as his eyes widened. The I was passed him, and at her new house.

Even with so many strange occurrences, I couldn't wait to start my new life!

*

There it is, I hope you like Sia, she's got a great story to tell.


End file.
